


Hey Do You Think-

by crazywolfy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Stupid Conversation, early bird luke, night owl ohm, tired couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolfy/pseuds/crazywolfy
Summary: Luke wants to sleep, but instead Ryan wakes him up. Of course it leads to a tired demon, who doesn't know what hes saying, talking with his husband.





	Hey Do You Think-

"Luke.. Lukee.." Each time the name being said, it grew longer before he got a response "What, Ry?" "Do you think we'll stay together?" "Honey, are you really pulling this now?" The words more sounded like a grumble, but it was able to be hear "Well I can't sleep and I want to talk to you. Now answer the question!" A small sigh was released into the open air of the bedroom "Oh my fucking.. Yes. I'm sure we'll stay together and if I didn't feel we would I'm sure we would not have gotten married or have a divorce.." Luke said as his ear flicked slightly along with his tail making its way around Ryan's hand and wrist "Okay.. Good, but now do you think-" "Ryan.. please. I am tired.." "I know, but like I said, I want to talk to you.." The demon shook his head slightly before sitting up and the human followed suit "Fucking.. If I'm going to stay awake I got to have you do something." A small giggle was released into the area as he knew what that meant and so he sat behind them. The red being liked when his boyfriend messed with his hair, sure it was short, but he always found a way to mess with it.

"Luke?" "Yes, Ryan?" "Do you think we'll adopt?" "I'm highly sure we will." "Will we adopt a boy or a girl?" "We'll adopt a boy and a girl." "Hey?" "Hey what?" "Are you sure that it's okay for me to keep waking you up? I mean you always seem to be really tired and kinda upset.." Luke opened his eye and turned to them and held Ryan's hands after taking them out of the mess that was his hair "Ry.. I've told you before that I'm fine with it." Ryan looked away as he moved to lean on Luke "I know you told me, but I feel bad for waking you up" "Honey, listen.." He heard before feeling the demon's tail rub his face "Don't feel bad about it." The red being lifted their head and gave them a quick kiss before pressing their foreheads together. The human smiled as they looked into their eyes "Hey, Luke?" "Yes, Ry?" "Do you know I love you?" "Yes, but do you know I love you more?" A small snort then left Ryan "Yeah, but I'm sure I love you more." "Uh-huh, sure you do." Luke said as he pressed their noses together.

The two didn't remember passing out, but they woke up cuddled very closely together with Luke's tail wrapped around Ryan's waist while said man had his arms snuggled nicely around the others neck. The demon groaned and rolled on top of his husband, who squeaked out in confusion "Luke! Get off!" He whined before they felt the weight be lifted and turned to look at them "You're an ass sometimes." "Yeah, but you love me because of it." With a small roll of the eyes and a laugh Ryan replied "You got me there.. My demonic bastard.." He whispered the last part, but he saw Luke's ears twitch before he managed to get out of their grasp with giggles and left "Excuse me!? What did you say!?" Oh how much trouble Ryan was in now.


End file.
